A wide variety of different types of communications cables are utilized to transmit information. For example, twisted pair communications cables are utilized to transmit Ethernet and other data signals. In certain applications, twisted pair cables are utilized to provide both data signals and electrical power to a wide variety of devices, such as lighting devices, wireless access points, etc. Typically, electrical power is provided over twisted pairs in accordance with a Power over Ethernet (“PoE”) standard. In conventional PoE cables, a portion of the twisted pair conductors are utilized to transmit a direct current (“DC”) power signal and another portion of the twisted pair conductors are utilized to transmit a DC return signal. For example, a first twisted pair transmits a power signal while a second twisted pair serves as a return path. The use of separate twisted pair conductors for positive and negative paths limits the overall power transmission capabilities of a PoE cable. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved twisted pair communications cables suitable for PoE applications. In particular, there is an opportunity for improved twisted pair communications cables in which one or more shield layers are utilized as return paths in PoE applications.